A Movie Star's Life
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Edward & Bella are movie-stars. They're young,famous & have good onscreen chemistry but in real life, they're not dating.That changes when Aro Volturi makes them "fake date" for the sake of their fans who desperately want to see them together. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:****Edward Cullen and Bella Swan are actors who have been working for Volturi Entertainment together for a long time. Summit's owner, Aro Volturi wants them to pose as a couple in front of the paparazzi for the sake of publicity. But what happens as their feelings for each other begin to change? What happens when the line between reality and pretend is erased? What happens next?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Twilight Saga. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bella**

Considering that I'm the well known actress: Bella Swan, I always thought that I wouldn't ever have to care about getting late to an appointment but this afternoon, I was really late for an important meeting with my publicist.

I all but ran in to the office building and rushed towards my booking agent and publicist's office. I entered without knocking and raised an eyebrow as I realised that my publicist wasn't alone. My co-star Edward Cullen and his agent, Emmett McCarthy sat on chairs in front of Rosalie Hale's desk.

"This better be important, Rosalie. I was really busy when I got your call", I warned. Then I turned to greet the two other men in the room.

Rosalie gestured for me to take a seat in between Edward and Emmett, which I instantly did.

"Edward, Bella, so I bet you're both wondering why McCarthy and I called you here", began Rosalie, looking at Edward and me with meaningful eyes.

Emmett cut in and quietly said, "Hale and I had a meeting with Aro yesterday…"

Edward and I both cringed as we heard Volturi Entertainment's owner, Aro Volturi's name pop in to the conversation. He is our boss and no one particularly likes him.

"And he doesn't like the kind of publicity the two of you are bringing in", finished Rosalie.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Edward.

Rosalie sighed. "You're both huge stars of the Moonlight Saga by Carmen Meyer and you know that your fans love you as much as they love Carmen's books. In fact, they love you so much that they hate to see either of you paired off with someone besides each other."

"The fact that Bella spends so much time with her home town friend, Jacob Black", interrupted Emmett. "And that Edward has been recently pictured with a blonde mystery girl isn't liked by the fans."

"So what does Aro want us to do?" I wondered out loud.

Rosalie and Emmett shared a look. Then Rosalie shook her head. She slowly said, "Umm, you guys have to pretend that you're dating."

"What?" shouted Edward and I shouted.

"Are you serious?" asked Edward. He snuck a peak at me and I'm sure I looked a bit worried. "I mean, Bella and I are good friends but I don't think it's fair for Aro to force us to date!"

"This isn't a joke", confirmed Emmett. "And don't think of it as dating. Think that… you're acting."

I took a deep breath. "So why do the fans' reactions matter so much to Aro? He never cares about what our fans think."

"Well," said Emmett. "All the fans saw Edward's pictures with the mystery blonde. Then they saw pictures of you with Jacob at your house a while back. I don't know where the paparazzi got those pictures but they were in every magazine known to man-kind. Your third and last Moonlight film is about to release soon and Summit can not afford any bad publicity."

"The fans' reaction wasn't pretty", added Rosalie, wincing. "They already think that you two are a couple and when they read the horrible articles that followed with the pictures, they went crazy on twitter, Facebook and MySpace. It's a terrible situation."

"And soon, they'll start sending you hate mail. They'll ambush you at meet and greets and you won't like it. At all", said Emmett. "So come on guys, it's not forever. Please just pretend for a while."

I silently considered this. There were two alternatives before me. Either I would have to pretend to date Edward or suffer at the hand of fans and the media. I shut my eyes and knew that there was only one thing to do.

"I'll do it", I said boldly.

Edward looked surprised that I'd agreed so easily. He shrugged and nonchalantly said, "Me too."

"That's great!" exclaimed Rosalie.

Emmett smiled at Rosalie. "See that Hale? I told you they'd agree", he said confidently.

Rosalie shrugged. "I knew that too. I just thought that it would be hard to convince them."

After the meeting finished, Edward and I went outside the office building and in to the parking lot. Edward walked me to my car and held the door open for me to get in.

"So, I guess we're pretending that we're a couple", he muttered.

"Yeah, we are", I replied awkwardly.

"It'll be hard to but we'll have to manage. After all we've become friends after working on three movies together, haven't we?" he smiled crookedly.

Suddenly Emmett ran out of the building and hurriedly made his way to where Edward and I were standing. He stopped for a second to recover himself. Then he said, "Tomorrow night at ten Jane Volturi's having her 18th birthday party at Club 18 and you both are coming together. Edward, you know where that is. Just pick Bella up from her place and arrive there together. Let the paparazzi picture you together and just act normally. OK?"

I smiled wryly. "Geez Emmett, it doesn't seem like we have a choice, do we?"

"No. You actually don't", replied the tall man, trying to look serious.

"We'll be there", sighed Edward. "Don't worry, Em."

"Good", replied Emmett. He patted Edward on his shoulder and nodded at me, and then he went back inside the office building.

"I'll pick you up at 9.30", said Edward casually.

I shook my head and waved good bye. I started my car and headed back home.

**A/N: Well, there you go guys.**

**I'm not sure whether I should continue this as a multi chapter story or not. Should I leave it as a one shot or do you want to read more of this?**

**I have some ideas for a few more chapters and would love to write this story but it depends on whether you'd like to read it or not.**

**So if this gets at least 5 reviews or maybe more than that, I'll continue with this story.**

**Tell me what you think by leaving a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey guys. I was really hesitant about writing the first chapter of this story because I wasn't sure how you'd like it but seeing that it was well received, I've decided to continue writing this. I hope you enjoy reading this story. I'll try to update as often as I can, depending on how many reviews every new chapter gets.**

**More importantly, this story is NOT based on Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart's relationship in anyway. Is that clear?**

**Now on with the story…**

I stood in a bath robe front of my large closet in my apartment. I scavenged through all my different clothes. Once I found what I'd been searching for, I hopped in to it. It was a sequined knee length purple dress that wouldn't attract too much attention but was still suitable enough for a club party. Then I brushed back my brown hair and then covered my feet in an old pair of black sandals which were hidden under the bed. I grabbed my hoodie jacket and stuffed my wallet, keys, lip gloss and I.D in to a matching clutch bag.

Around nine thirty five, the phone began to ring. I took a peek at my I-phone's screen and instantly answered the phone as it said 'Edward Cullen.'

"I'm coming. Hold on for a minute", I said in to the phone, without giving Edward a chance to say anything.

For one last time, I checked how I looked in the mirror. I certainly had the appearance of girl ready to party but sadly I wasn't in the mood to. I made sure that I didn't forget to take the gift I'd bought for Jane and then left the apartment.

I practically ran outside the building where Edward greeted me with a smile. He opened his shiny silver Volvo's passenger seat door for me and then went back to his seat. He started driving fast. Actually, he was driving too fast.

"Whoa Edward", I almost screamed as I tightly gripped the seat belt. "Can you go a bit slower? You're driving at a hundred miles per hour!"

Edward slowed down. He looked apologetic as he said that he liked to drive very fast.

After five minutes of silence in the car, I turned to look at Edward who was completely focused on driving straight ahead.

"Do you mind putting some music on?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sure", he replied as his left hand reached over her and lightly touched her knee as he dug in to the glove compartment. He found the CD he was looking for and then he popped it in to the Music system.

The music started up slowly. It was familiar to me; I'd heard this song about a million times before but I still wanted to be sure that I was correct.

"I love this song", I muttered. "It's Claire De Lune, right?"

"By Debussy", confirmed Edward. "It's an old classic but still one of my favourites. I thought I was the only person in L.A who likes him but I guess I was wrong."

"I don't really like Classic music much", I admitted. "But my stepfather listens to this song a lot…"

"I met him at Moonlight's premiere", remembered Edward. "He's Phil Dwyer and plays for the Jacksonville Suns in Florida." It wasn't a question, actually just a statement.

"Oh", I replied, feeling like an utter moron. Edward and I've known each other for three years, for crying out loud and we still can't talk to each other properly. It's embarrassing. We've been interviewed together and have had numerous photo shoots as well, but now that we're pretending to be dating, things are getting worse by every ticking second.

"We're here", announced Edward as soon as we arrived at Club 18, the venue for Aro's daughter, Jane's eighteenth birthday party.

It was ironic how Jane was celebrating her eighteenth birthday at 'Club 18.

"That's just great", I mumbled. I fiddled with my clutch bag and fished out a ball point pen. I signed '_To Jane. Happy 18th__Birthday. Have a great year! Best wishes, Edward & Bella'_on to the Birthday card I'd picked out.

"You don't have to sign both our names on the card", said Edward quietly. "I've already got a present for Jane and I've also signed both our names on it." He looked sheepish.

I smiled. "That's fine. I guess Jane is getting two presents and one card from us."

I left by bag on the front seat and then we climbed out the car and made our way in to the club. It wasn't that late and party guests were just starting to arrive. Edward showed the bouncer the invite and as soon as mine and his I.D were checked, we walked in together.

Edward gestured for me to take his arm, which I reluctantly did. We walked inside and were almost blinded by the wild lights moving around everywhere. Loud music blared all across the club and it would've been impossible to hear what anyone was saying to each other. There were red and black balloons all over the place and a large six layered cake sat in the corner of the room, alongside it was an extremely large pile of presents.

Couples danced to the beat of the fast music and I tightly held Edward's hand. Upon noticing our arrival, the birthday girl hurtled towards them. "Edward", Jane Volturi cooed. "You came!" She leant over to hug him. Then she noticed his date and she refrained herself from gasping. She liked Edward Cullen because he was a handsome young movie star but as for me, she _didn't_ like me at all. Jane often felt threatened that I was more popular than her, even though she was a model while I was an actress but being second best wasn't good enough for Aro's only daughter.

But she also had to keep up a good public appearance, for the sake of her father. So she smiled forcedly and greeted me cordially.

"Happy Birthday Jane", I said brightly.

"Yeah. Many happy returns of the day, girl!" smiled Edward.

Jane adjusted her fitted black top and waved to everyone as she walked in to the crowd of people in a pair of dangerously tall high heels, round earrings dangling on her ears and her blonde hair swishing behind her as she took steps. And many of the male guests were drooling at her.

"Well that went well", exclaimed Edward. "She was acting... human."

I giggled. "Hmm, I thought that I was the only one who didn't like her."

"Nope. I'm a part of the 'I hate Jane Volturi fan club' too."

Edward grabbed my hand and led me out to the dance floor.

"Wanna dance?" he asked, flashing a huge smile.

"We're already on the dance floor, so I guess dancing would be fine", I shrugged. "But I'm not such a great dancer."

He pulled me closer to him and moved to the music.

"I know that. Remember when we were practicing for the Prom scene in Moonlight?"

Realisation dawned on me. "Oh", I said guiltily. "I kept on stepping on your feet."

"Uh huh. My poor feet will never be the same again", said Edward solemnly. "You were wearing heels and literally dug in to my shoes. Though I'm not blaming you as it was the entirely the director's fault."

I didn't bother answering and suddenly panicked. "Edward, isn't that Tanya Denali coming towards us?"

"Oh no. It is Tanya", winced Edward. "And boy, she doesn't look happy."

"Edward Anthony Cullen", screeched tall and blonde Tanya Denali. "What're you doing here with Bella Swan?"

"That's none of your business", barked Edward.

"Don't tell me you're dating her? Is this why you've been ignoring me, because you're with her now?" she sneered.

Edward took a deep breath. "Look Tanya", he started off sternly. "I haven't been ignoring you. I just can't hang out with you anymore. And my relationship with Bella is really none of your concern, so please back off. This is a party and people are watching."

Tanya looked as if she wanted to say something but she didn't. Instead she settled by glaring at me before she angrily stalked off, her fists clenched and her face seething with frustration.

"Let's get a soda", I suggested in hopes of distracting Edward because his displayed a look of anger. I pointed towards the refreshment table.

"Yeah. That'd be fine", he muttered.

About ten minutes later, Edward and I sat at a table for two, sipping soda. Edward seemed far off and I was really itching to ask him what the truth behind his relationship with Tanya was.

"Can I ask you something?" I questioned him.

"Go ahead."

"What's the deal behind you and Tanya?"

Edward ran a hand through his hair and focused his green eyes on my face as he began to speak.

He said, "Tanya and I were dating for a few months last year but I ended things with her because we aren't actually a compatible couple. I kept news of our relationship a secret from the public because I didn't want to ruin things between us but she actually liked the publicity. Besides that she was rude to my mother and sister and well, they hate her too. Tanya is a superficial kind of person and that isn't the kind of person I want to be with. She was and still is obsessed with me just because I'm Edward Cullen…"

"So she didn't want to get to know the real person behind you", I prompted . "Then what happened?"

"She kept on stalking me", continued Edward. "The pictures that leaked of us were when she wanted to meet up with me for lunch. She phoned me out of the blue, crying over the phone, saying or demanding that she just needed to talk to me and I agreed. After reading about that latest scandal Tanya had gotten me in to, my little sister Alice said that the next time she sees my mystery blonde girl, she'll rip her to shreds."

I shuddered. "Alice is capable of many dangerous things", Icommented. I'd met Edward's pixie like little sister on more than one occasion and liked her. She was a sweet person who loved dressing up and was studying to get degrees in Fashion Designing and International Business at Dartmouth Universirty. She was small in size but she was the type of girl who could easily take care of herself.

"Have you told your family that we're pretending to date?" I asked, whispering the word 'pretending' in a hushed tone.

"No and I'm not going to", answered Edward. "I haven't been with my family in quite some time seeing that my sister is in New Hampshire and my parents are back home in Alaska and I'm here in L.A. I won't be going home for a while."

"My Mom and Stepfather just visited me last month. But I haven't seen my Dad since May and now it's August", I stated. "He can't take time off from work to visit, as he's the Chief of Police in Forks, Washington."

Edward grimaced. "So I'm dating a cop's daughter? This won't end well for me if I end up hurting you as he'll probably shoot me."

I shook my head. "No, he won't. I won't let him."

"Hey, did you see any paparazzi tonight?" asked Edward, cutting me from what I was about to say.

"No, I didn't. Maybe Jane didn't allow them inside", I replied.

"I'm not sure about that. But I think that it's getting late and we should leave."

"Oh. OK. Let's go", said I, picking her clutch bag from the table.

_Wow, day one went well_, I thought to myself as Edward drove me back home. _Let's see if we can keep this up._

**A/N: So, what did you think of this chapter? After reading your reviews for the first chapter, I decided that I'm going to write this story and update often.**

**I promise that I will try to include the right amount of drama, humour, romance and fluff in this story, which I'm sure you'll all enjoy.**

**But, remember to REVIEW every chapter you read as it encourages me to update faster.**

**Thanks for reading and I'll update soon!**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was around twelve in the afternoon when my phone beeped and I received a text message from Rosalie.

She said, 'Check the entertainment section of L.A Today, ASAP.'

I lifted my cup of coffee and picked the newspaper and turned towards the entertainment section. I almost dropped the cup as soon as my eyes landed on the article Rosalie must have wanted me to check out.

There were photographs of Edward and me from last night's party. In the first picture, Edward and I were driving up to the club in his Volvo. In the second one, we were dancing and in the third one, I was standing there with a worried expression on my face as he argued with Tanya. The captions that went with the story said, _'Bella Swan and Edward Cullen attend Jane Volturi's Birthday Bash', 'Moonlight Super Stars are dating!' _and finally, the last one said, 'Bellward, we caught you.'

I sat still, staring at the pictures, thinking of ways how the paparazzi caught us together and that Aro must be happy that he got such good results so quickly. I would have sat there for another thirty five minutes when my phone began to ring. I answered on the third ring, without checking the Caller I.D.

"Bella," shouted the loud voice of my best friend, Jacob Black. "Why didn't you tell me that you're dating Cullen?"

I sighed. I'm sure I wasn't allowed to tell anyone of Edward and my little forced fake dating arrangement and even though Jacob's my best friend from my hometown, Forks, I 'd also have to keep him from the truth.

"Hi Jake", I said in to the phone. "It's been a week since I've heard from you. What's going on?"

Jacob snorted. "Gee Bella, don't try to distract me. Just tell me, when did you start dating Cullen?"

"It's a recent development."

"So when did he ask you out?"

I bit back a groan and tried to explain to Jacob as carefully as I could that Edward and I started dating a few days ago. I hated lying but there was nothing else that I could do. Suddenly someone knocked at the door and turned to see who it was. I glanced through the peep hole and it was none other than Edward.

"I gotta go, Jake. Edward's here."

"Bye Bells. I miss you. Come home soon", said Jacob sadly before hanging up.

I pulled open the door and ushered Edward in.

"Hi", I said. "I didn't know you were coming today."

Edward shook his head. "I was passing by and thought that I'd ask you if you want go out for lunch right now."

"Sure, I'd love to", I answered with a smile. "Just give me a minute to change."

With that, I walked to my room and changed in to something appropriate for lunch.

Thirty minutes later, I sat across Edward at Marcus's dinner, which was two blocks away from where I lived.

Edward sat silent, with a thoughtful expression on his face. He kept on playing with the fries on his plate.

"Is everything alright?" I asked. "You look a bit distracted."

Edward attempted to smile. "I got a call from my sister today. She's coming over to visit me in a couple of days."

"So, what's with the sad face?"

"I'm not sure how I'll be able to keep this secret from her. I've never kept anything from Alice."

"I know how you feel. My best childhood friend Jacob almost gave me a heart attack earlier today. He was shouting about how I didn't personally didn't tell him that… we're dating", I laughed lightly.

Edward smiled as well. "Well, I'm an actor, I'm sure I'll be able to convince Alice."

We continued eating our fries and burgers until we were interrupted by a teenage girl who came up to us.

"Hi… I'm Bree Tanner. Umm, could I please get your autographs?" nervously asked the girl.

Edward looked towards me and I shrugged. I was Ok with signing something for Bree. And apparently, so was he.

"Yeah, what do you want us to sign for you?" said Edward kindly.

Bree pulled a folded up poster out of her bag and spaced it out on the table. It was a picture of Edward and me, posing for a Teen Scene magazine shoot. She handed me a pink Sharpie and I swiftly signed my name in the corner, and then tossed it to Edward. He took even lesser time than me to sign his initials and then returned the pen and poster back to its owner.

She ran out of the diner. "I saw Edward Cullen and Bella Swan!" she screamed at the top of her lungs once she was out.

Edward and I groaned. We knew what was going to happen next. We jumped off our seats and ran back to Edward's car but a group of about twenty teenagers swarmed around us.

There was nothing we could do besides sign autographs for them.

**A/N: Hey. What did you think of this chapter?**

**Did you like it or not? Leave your thoughts in a review. **

**I know that many people are reading this story but I'd really like it if you'd also take the time to leave a short review.**

**I'll update as soon as possible, depending on how many people review.**

**In the next chapter:**** Enter Alice Cullen.**

**Hmm, do you think Alice will be suspicious? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I left my notebook full of plot plans for each chapter at my father's house and won't be going there till next week so… I really didn't know what to write for this but decided that it won't be so hard. So enter Alice Cullen….**

**Edward POV:**

I stood outside of LAX, waiting for my personal assistant Felix to come out with my sister. I wore a hoodie and Ray Ban sunglasses on my eyes so that no one would recognise me, I just wanted to get her and head back to my apartment where she would be staying while she's here.

Alice walked out of the air port with Felix following after her, carrying her bags. She ran over to me and threw her tiny arms around my neck. "I missed you so much!" she whispered in my ear. "I'm so glad to see you."

"The feeling's mutual Tinkerbell", I replied with a smile.

The ride back to my apartment was a quiet one. Alice didn't say a word, which worried me. My little sister loved to talk about anything and everything.

I took her bags inside and told Felix that he had the rest of the day off as I planned to spend it at home. He reminded me that I had to call Emmett and left.

I showed Alice my apartment and helped her settle in the guest room. She said that she had to take a shower so I left, leaving her to herself.

I ventured into the living room and plopped down on my bean bag, grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels on my wide screen television. I stopped at Entertainment Daily News and sighed with exasperation when I saw that today's 'Celeb Gossip Corner' was centered on me and Bella. The show's host: Mike Newton and his co-host: Jessica Stanley were talking about my speculated romance with my co-star. I increased the volume and listened to what they were saying.

"_So Mike", said Jessica with a wide smile, displaying her pearly white teeth. "Bella Swan and Edward Cullen, huh?"_

"_What about 'em?" asked Mike._

"_They've been spending a lot of time together lately", replied Jessica._

"_Yeah, they were pictured together at Jane Volturi's birthday party, on a lunch date at Marcus's dinner and a few weeks before that I heard that they were visiting Cullen's parents in Alaska."_

I snorted. Mike was right about the first two but I've never taken Bella to visit my parents!

I heard the clearing of someone's throat and turned to look behind to see my sister watching me with observant eyes. "So Eddie, when were you going to tell me about your new girlfriend? You are dating Bella Swan, right? Or have the paparazzi spun up a fake story about you?" she demanded.

I sighed. This was the kind of Alice I was used to. "For your first question, I was planning to tell you soon. For the second one, yes, I'm dating Bella and for the third one, the paparazzi are only wrong about me taking Bella to meet Mom and Dad."

"Oh", her face broke out into a grin. "This is sooo cool! You're dating a real person this time! I won't have to deal with vultures like Tanya anymore and just imagine how ecstatic Mom'll be!"

"Yeah… yeah… whatever", I shrugged her off. "So sit down Tink and tell your big brother all about school."

She slid onto the sofa and fidgeted with a bracelet on her hand. She looked worried and tired. "Promise me you won't get angry about something?" she asked nervously.

Hmm, I wonder where she's going with this. "I promise."

"Peter and I broke up!" burst out Alice.

I'm sure I looked genuinely shocked. "What? Why?"

Peter had been Alice's boyfriend since freshman year in high school and they'd gone to Dartmouth together last year. They weren't living together but they were a serious couple and everyone was sure that he was going to propose to her really soon. I wasn't happy about my lil' sis having a boyfriend but Peter was a good guy, so I dealt with it.

She grimaced. "My long-time boyfriend, whom I loved very much wanted to take our relationship to the next level and I wasn't ready for that kind of intimacy… so I…"

"You broke up with him?" I asked hopefully, praying to all the kind spirits that my sister hadn't gotten under her boyfriend's pressurizing and slept with him.

"No. I talked to him and he said that he understood what I was saying. He said that we would wait as long as I wanted to. But one day after his football game, he asked me to meet him at a nearby bar and I did. His team had won and he said that he wanted to celebrate; he was already drunk by the time I got there and when I told him that I was heading back to my dorm, he said that he would walk me there. Outside my room, he pushed me against the wall, saying that his idea of a perfect celebration was taking his girlfriend's virginity…"

I stood up and began pacing around the room. "That son of a bitch!" I swore. "How dare that fucking idiot do that? I'll rip his face off for treating you like that. I'm going home this summer anyway and when I see him, I'll… I'll kill with him! What happened?"

Alice bit her lip. "Umm, you remember that you left your baseball bat while you were visiting me?" she asked.

"Yes. What does it have to do with anything?"

"Well, it was lying against the door and I kind of hit him in the balls with it. Then I called campus security and had him escorted out of my room."

The next hour was spent in complete silence. Neither Alice nor I spoke another word. I was proud at how Alice had acted in her situation; the little pixie knew how to take care of her and I was glad that I'd left my bat but at the same time I wanted to cause physical harm to her ex-boyfriend.

"So Edward", Alice interrupted my line of thoughts. "When will you introduce me to Bella?"

I sighed. "How 'bout tomorrow?"

**A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? I originally didn't intend for Alice to have a dramatic experience but I felt the need to include it in this story. You'll find out reasons for it later.**

**Alice will meet Bella in the next chapter and it'll be in Bella POV.**

**Review please!**


End file.
